1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge sleeper supporting pad to be interposed between a bridge beam and a bridge sleeper so as to receive the bridge sleeper laid on the bridge beam in a railway track.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2005-113984, a bridge sleeper adapted for placement on a bridge beam having a rivet has been conventionally known.
As disclosed in JP-A 2005-113984, it is necessary to form a recess tailored to fit with a projection of the rivet on a top end of the bridge beam on a back face of the bridge sleeper, which requires a lot of labor in processing.
Also known is a bridge sleeper in which an enhancing plate made of wood is fitted into a back face of the bridge sleeper at a position where it is laid on a bridge beam, in such a manner that substantially a half of a thickness of the enhancing plate projects downward from the bridge sleeper, and this enhancing plate is laid in abutment with the bridge beam. However, also on the back face of the enhancing plate, it is necessary to form a recess tailored to fit with a projection of a rivet on a top end of the bridge beam, so that time and labor are required in processing. In replacing with a new enhancing plate when the enhancing plate decays from the back face, it is necessary to form a recess tailored to fit with the projection of the rivet of the bridge beam on the back face of the new enhancing plate, so that it also takes time and labor in processing.